Take Two
by forsaken2003
Summary: Sequel to Respect. Spike and Xander finally have their time alone. And will Spike and Nudd find common ground?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Take Two  
Author: Forsaken2003  
Pairing: S/X  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!  
Summary: Sequel to Respect. Spike and Xander finally have their time alone. And will Spike and Nudd find common ground?  
Warnings/Spoilers: Beginning of Season 5. No Dawn

Beta'd by: Whichclothes 

**Part One**

Xander rolled onto his side, his arm went out to wrap around Spike. When all he hit was cool sheets Xander pried his eyes open. "Spike?" With a frown he crawled out of bed and grabbed a pair of sweat pants.

"Ow! Bloody hell, you little beast!" Spike cursed loudly, which made Xander dash from his room, forgetting about the sweats.

"What happened?" Xander had grabbed a bat that was beside his bedroom door.

Spike was growling at Nudd who sat on the kitchen counter licking his paw. "This little bastard bit me!"

"Aww come on, Spike. He's just a baby." Xander scooped Nudd into his arms. "We just need him to get used to you."

Spike scowled at them. "A vampire can't even get a mug of blood."

Xander walked over to Spike and kissed him. "Morning."

"Morning pet," Spike replied and kissed him back. "How'd you sleep?"

"Mmm… best sleep ever." Xander said with a smile. He looked down at Nudd who was hissing. "Behave, Nudd!"

Nudd scowled but stopped hissing.

"See, you just need to be firm with him. But not mean!" Xander shot Spike an accusing look.

"I'm nice," Spike said with a pout. "Nice to you anyway."

Xander grinned, "You are nice to me. That's why I know you'll be nice to Nudd."

"Should have named him 'pain in my bloody arse'," Spike complained.

"Like I would have named him that," Xander replied and set Nudd onto the counter. "I need to take a shower before I take Nudd over to the girls. Can I trust you two to behave yourselves?" Xander asked looking between the two.

Spike pouted, "I was just getting some blood. I am completely innocent!"

Xander grinned and kissed Spike. "We both know that's a crock of shit." He turned and made his way to the bathroom.

"You heard what my nummy said." Spike stuck his finger into his blood and then proceeded to flick speckles of blood on to Nudd's dark fur. "Behave."

Nudd's tail swished side to side wildly as he brought his paws up to clean himself.

Spike chuckled and downed his blood before making his way back to Xander's bed. It was to damn early for this vampire! He ignored the fact that Nudd trailed after him.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Take Two  
Author: Forsaken2003  
Pairing: S/X  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!  
Summary: Sequel to Respect. Spike and Xander finally have their time alone. And will Spike and Nudd find common ground?  
Warnings/Spoilers: Beginning of Season 5. No Dawn

Beta'd by: Whichclothes 

**Part Two**

"Have you lost your mind?" Buffy asked Xander with her hands on her hips. "You're actually considering sleeping with Spike?"

"I think what Buffy means is… you've only been dating for technically two days. Isn't that a soon to be having… s-e-x?" Willow whispered the last word.

Xander sighed and put Nudd down on to Willow's bed in their dorm room. "Girls, I know what I'm doing. I want to have sex with Spike. I've wanted to have sex with him for months."

Buffy wrinkled up her face. "Could you please stop saying 'sex' and 'Spike' in the same sentence?"

"Why? I like the sound of it." Xander grinned like an idiot.

"I'm just worried, Xan." Buffy replied. "I mean what if he is just using you?"

The grin disappeared from Xander's face. "Using me?"

"Yeah, like a one night thing?"

"Buff, he gave me a kitten!" Xander explained and rubbed Nudd's nose.

Willow placed her hand on Xander's shoulder. "We're both just worried, Xan. I know how much you like Spike. I can see it when you look at him. I just don't want him to hurt you."

"He isn't going to hurt me. He likes me."

"But it's Spike! He is the undead evil!" When Xander first told them they were going on a date, Buffy had been too stunned to know what to say. "I just don't think it's a good idea."

Xander crossed his arms. "Oh, well if you don't think it's a good idea I'll just go back to my apartment and kick him out of my bed."

"He's in your bed?" Willow's eyes widened. "W-why is Spike already in your bed?"

"Because I didn't want him to leave last night," Xander replied as he looked at Willow. "Now are you guys gonna cat sit for me or not?"

Buffy pulled him down onto the bed. "Can we just talk about this?"

"What's to talk about? I like Spike and Spike likes me. Where is the badness?" Xander asked. All he wanted was to drive home as fast as the speed limit would let him and pounce on his vampire.

"Well, just because Spike says he likes you doesn't mean he really does. What if this is some trick?" Buffy stated. Spike was the enemy, her friends shouldn't want to have sex with him!

Xander fell backwards and threw an arm over his eyes. "I know that it isn't a trick."

"How?" Willow asked. She had picked up Nudd and started to pet him. He really was adorable. "I'm not saying I don't believe you but how do you know?"

"A gut feeling." Xander sat back up and looked at his friends. "I just know he likes me. Really likes me."

Willow bit her lip, "Xander, you didn't know I liked you like that."

"This is different, Wills. This is…" Xander trailed off.

"Oh my God." It clicked for Willow. "You're in love with him!"

Xander turned beet red. "I kind of am."

Buffy threw her hands up. She knew it was no use trying to convince Xander out of this thing with Spike. He didn't care what they thought when he was with Cordelia; there was no way he'd care what they thought of his new relationship… or whatever it was that he was now in. "Fine, we'll watch the cat."

"Thanks!" Xander jumped up and kissed them both on the cheek and then scratched Nudd's ears. "Now you behave." With a bounce in his step Xander bounded out of their dorm room.

"Well… on the bright side of things, at least we get see them make out." Willow said with a grin.

Buffy's eyes all but popped out of her head. "Willow! What about Angel?"

Willow giggled and blushed. "I love Angel, but come on. You have to admit that would be hot."

"Yeah, it would be wouldn't it?" Buffy replied and than giggled as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Take Two 3/6  
Author: Forsaken2003  
Pairing: S/X  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!  
Summary: Sequel to Respect. Spike and Xander finally have their time alone. And will Spike and Nudd find common ground?  
Warnings/Spoilers: Beginning of Season 5. No Dawn

Beta'd by: Whichclothes 

**Part Three**

Xander all but knocked his door off the hinges when he opened his front door. With a quick move the door closed behind him. As he walked through his apartment Xander pulled his t-shirt off over his head and dropped it carelessly onto the floor.

When he opened his bedroom door he stood there for a few minutes just staring at Spike. Spike was sprawled out, face down on the bed, the covers pushed down to his hips and his head buried under one of Xander's fluffy pillows.

Xander shook himself and dropped his pants and kicked them off as he crawled onto the bed. He knew Spike was awake, Xander could see his muscles flexing. Placing his hands on either side of Spike's body Xander leaned down and ran his tongue up along the base of Spike's spine.

"Mmm," Spike mumbled from under the pillow. "The girls took the creature in then?"

"Be nice," Xander said and lightly bit Spike's shoulder blade.

A low growl rumbled through Spike's body. "Not nice to bite a vamp when he can't bit back luv."

Xander rolled off Spike and lay beside him. He tossed the pillow off the bed and stared down at Spike who stared right back. "Want me to make it up to you?"

"How do you plan on doing that?" Spike asked, intrigued.

"How about you roll on your back and you'll find out." Before the words were even out of his mouth Spike flipped over and threw the rest of the covers off his body.

Spike used his arms to pillow the back of his head. "Hurry up luv! It's a bit cold."

Xander rolled his eyes and kissed Spike. "Anyone ever tell you, you're kind of a pain in the ass?"

"Every day of my unlife," Spike replied proudly.

With a snort Xander began placing kisses on Spike's neck and down his chest. His fingers glided up and down Spike's thigh sending shivers through-out Spike's body. Soon he was staring at Spike's very impressive looking cock. It was long and hard. Xander decided he wanted to know what Spike tasted like. With a small lick, he ran his tongue over the head of Spike's cock. It was salty, not that Xander minded of course, he did love salty goodness.

Spike bit his lower lip trying to stop himself from thrusting up. He didn't want to startle Xander and have him decide to stop. "Please, Xan."

Xander looked up at Spike and swiped his tongue over the full length. "You can beg better than that, Spike."

If he hadn't been so horny Spike would have probably told Xander that the big bad doesn't beg. But his cock was hard and leaking and all he wanted was for Xander to wrap his pretty lips around him. "Please pet. Please suck me," Spike groaned as Xander continued with small licks. "Take me into your gorgeous mouth."

Not one to deny Spike of anything, Xander wrapped his lips around Spike's shaft and began to suck and lick. He could feel Spike's body was tense as he tried to restrain himself from thrusting, which Xander was grateful for. The last thing he wanted to do was gag. He brought one of his hands up and started to massage Spike's heavy balls. It amazed Xander that it was him that had Spike so hard.

"Fuck yeah." Spike was panting now his head thrown back, his back arching off the bed. He had never had such a warm mouth wrapped around him before. Why had he never taken a human lover before? He felt his balls tighten and knew he wasn't going to last too much longer. "Xan, I'm gonna cum." He warned Xander.

Doubling his efforts Xander ran his tongue across the large vein under Spike's cock

This time Spike was not able to control himself any longer. He wrapped his hands into Xander's brown locks and began thrusting up. It wasn't long before his spunk filled Xander's mouth.

Xander wasn't sure if he was supposed to swallow or spit it out. Afraid that if he did spit it out Spike would be offended, Xander decided his option was clear; he swallowed as much as he could. Some dribbled down his chin.

Spike's entire body was limp. He was definitely going to have to repay the favor… as soon as he could move. Spike decided to close his heavy eyelids for a few minutes.

Quietly Xander slipped off the bed pulled off his remaining clothes before going to his dresser to retrieve his lube. His cock bounced as he made his way back to the bed. Humming to himself Xander pulled Spike's legs apart before bending them at the knees. Smearing a generous amount of lube onto his index finger Xander and slowly began pushing it into Spike's tight, puckered hole.

Involuntarily Spike's body arched off the bed. "Bloody hell, Xan!" He had not been expecting Xander to take the lead.

Xander smirked as he pulled his finger out and added more lube before pushing two fingers in. He wiggled his fingers around until he found the little bundle of nerves.

Spike screamed as Xander found his prostate. He wondered why he had never had someone fuck him before. This was one of the most amazing things he had ever experienced.

"You're so fucking tight, Spike," Xander commented and he removed his fingers earning him a small whine. More lube was used and Xander slicked on his cock. "You ready baby?" Xander asked while he pulled Spike closer to him, his cock bumped against the wrinkled hole.

"Yeah, Xan." Spike let out a breathy moan.

Xander held onto his cock as he pushed it against Spike's hole and oh so slowly pushed his way in. He stifled a moan of his own. He never though thought Spike would be this tight. Soon his cock was sheathed inside Spike. Xander leaned down and kissed Spike on the mouth. "You all right, Spike?"

Spike wrapped his legs around Xander's waist pulling him closer. "Bloody hell, Xan. I'm fine. More than fine. Start moving before I decide to bite you even with this bloody chip!"

And Xander did, he pulled out and slammed back in, making Spike shudder. Spike's hands clamped around Xander's biceps and he thurst up wanting more of Xander. They moved together as one. When Xander felt himself getting closer to the edge he wrapped his hand around Spike's shaft and began jerking him off. "Cum with me, Spike. Cum with me," Xander chanted as he continued to pound into his lover.

A growl rumbled in Spike's chest. He was close, just a little more and he was going to explode. "Please, pet, Xan. Just a little more," Spike begged and threw his head back as Xander did just that. Xander went in harder and deeper, his cock slammed against Spike's prostate. They both cried out as they came together. Spike covered both his and Xander's stomach with his cum while Xander filled Spike's hole.

Xander's head leaned against Spike's chest. Warm puffs of air made Spike shudder again. He could get used to this warmth.

Xander pulled out of Spike flopping beside Spike. "God, Spike. Love you so much," he declared.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Take Two 4/6  
Author: Forsaken2003  
Pairing: S/X  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!  
Summary: Sequel to Respect. Spike and Xander finally have their time alone. And will Spike and Nudd find common ground?  
Warnings/Spoilers: Beginning of Season 5. No Dawn

Beta'd by: Whichclothes 

**Part Four**

Spike froze at the declaration. He hadn't considered just how much Xander had liked him. Love just never occurred to him.

Xander could sense the difference instantly and knew he had made a mistake. "Shit… I mean… That was just the sex fog talking. I'm talking crazy." Xander laughed a little but Spike knew it was fake and forced. Not knowing what else to do Xander slipped out of the bed and padded along the floor deciding now was a good time to take a shower and get as far away from Spike as possible. "I-I'm just gonna take shower."

When the door closed Spike sat up and just stared. He knew he should have said something but he had no idea what. It wasn't like he was in love with Xander, not yet anyways. Spike was just confused, of course he wanted Xander. He told him that the night before. He wasn't about to let his confusion ruin what he had with Xander though.

He slipped from the bed and followed Xander to the bathroom. Spike knew he needed to make things right. Xander didn't deserve to think Spike didn't care about him.

Xander let the hot water cascade down his body washing away any trace of his and Spike's lovemaking. He shook his head. It was sex, just sex. "God you're pathetic, Harris. No matter what you will always be just a fucking loser."

"Not a loser, Xan," Spike said as he slipped in behind Xander, wrapping his arms around him, pulling Xander against his body.

"Thought you'd be gone," Xander commented and leaned against Spike.

Spike nuzzled Xander's neck. "Daylight plus vampire equals pile of dust."

"Right," Xander replied sounding distant. He pulled away and went on washing himself. "I should probably pick up Nudd."

"Let the girls keep him awhile yet, yeah? I don't feel much like being his scratching post." Spike ran his hands down Xander's back and over his round ass. "Need to figure out how to train the little bugger and I'm not up for that." He slid his hand around Xander's waist and wrapped his hand around Xander's cock. "I am up for something else though."

Xander bit his bottom lip as his cock began to fill. "I'm not really feeling in the mood right now."

Spike ran his thumb over the head of Xander's cock. "Don't want you upset, Xan."

"I'm not upset," Xander lied ducking his head forward so the water soaked his hair. "I just thought we were, you know, on the same page," he continued when he could speak again.

"You just caught me by surprise. I guess I didn't really think about just how much you liked me," Spike explained. His other hand played with one of Xander's nipples. "Now you think I'm here just for sex."

Xander let out a low moan as Spike pinched his nipple making it hard. "No… I don't know."

"I like you, Xan." Spike whispered into Xander's ear making, him shiver. "Told you last night I wasn't gonna let you go. I meant that."

"But you don't love me," Xander stated sadly. The water began to cool.

"Wish I could say yes, pet." Spike replied and it was true. "Doesn't mean I won't though, I can see myself falling head over bloody heels for you." He gently squeezed Xander's balls. They were heavy and full, Xander just had to let go. "Want to stay with you."

With one last tug at Xander's cock he was coming, spurts of cum splattering the shower walls.

Xander sagged against Spike, completely spent. He knew he was being dumb. Spike hadn't even thought about dating him until a few days ago, while Xander on the other hand had months to figure out his feelings. "Should have probably waited on the whole sex thing huh?"

"Bite your tongue." Spike hissed at him and made him stand up on his own feet before stepping out of the shower, grabbing a towel and beginning to dry himself off. "That was bloody brilliant."

"It was wasn't it?" Xander said as he turned the water off and grabbed himself a towel. "Bagged myself a slayer and a vampire." Xander couldn't help but gloat. He wasn't going to mope just because Spike wasn't madly in love with him. All that mattered was that Spike was with him.

Spike dropped his towel and stared at Xander with disbelief. "A slayer?" he repeated taking a step towards Xander. "You slept with Slutty?"

"Buffy is not a slut," Xander defended his friend. "And no not Buffy, it was Faith the other slayer that went coocoo for cocoa puffs." He pulled Spike closer. "It meant a whole lot of nothing to her. Wham bam thank you Xan kind of thing."

"It meant something to you though," Spike acknowledged.

Xander dragged Spike out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom. "Well, yeah. I mean it was my first time, you know kind of a big deal."

"Your first time was with a psycho slayer?" Spike asked as he pulled his jeans up, over his hips, before he made sure he was tucked in and then zipped up.

"Well she wasn't crazy then. It was before she killed the deputy major." Xander pulled a shirt he found on the floor over his head. "And way before she tried killing me."

Spike hands froze as he was about to pull his own shirt back on. "She tried to kill you?"

Xander nodded as he walked out of the room. He was famished; he was sure there was still some Thai food left over from the night before. "Yeah, Angel ended up saving my ass. That was the worst part of the whole event."

"You're off your rocker," Spike told him with a small chuckle. He hopped up on to the counter as Xander poured some blood into a cup for him. "So let me ask you something."

"Hmm?" Xander's head was shoved in the fridge looking for… BINGO! Moo Ping. He pulled them out and grabbed one of the skewers and nibbled on the pork.

Spike's mouth went dry as he watched Xander eat. Usually Xander would shovel the food into his mouth like it would disappear. But right now he was savoring it. Spike shook himself when the microwave beeped letting him know that his blood was warm. He jumped off the counter and gripped the mug and began to slurp down the contents quickly hoping to not deal with the horrible after taste of pigs' blood.

Xander watched the disgusted look that crossed Spike's face. "Is it really that different than human?"

"You have no bloody idea, pet." Spike wiped his mouth off with the back of his hand and rinsed out his mug. Didn't want to be an ungrateful guest now did he?

"Maybe once things get more stable at work I'll be able to get some human," Xander commented as he threw the skewer into the garbage bin.

Making his way over to Xander, Spike looped his thumbs through the belt loops on Xander's jeans and pulled him in close kissing him on the mouth.

Xander was impressed with himself when he didn't gag from the taste of the pigs' blood. Spike was right it was disgusting. Not that he thought human blood was tasty but it was a lot better than this. "Mmm what was that for?"

"Just for being… you," Spike replied fondly. He thought he would be angry for Xander even suggesting buying him blood. He was one hundred and twenty-six years old; he should be able to get his own food supply. But he accepted that he didn't have the resources… well resources that didn't want to charge him up the butt. "I'll pay you back you know." The question was when, though. He'd have to start cheating more at poker, which wasn't much of a challenge. The demons were usually complete morons.

"Don't worry about it Spike." Xander ran his thumb over Spike's sharp cheek bone. "I know how hard it's been for you. I just want to help as much as I can."

"You're such a girl," Spike said and swooped in for a kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Take Two 5/6  
Author: Forsaken2003  
Pairing: S/X  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!  
Summary: Sequel to Respect. Spike and Xander finally have their time alone. And will Spike and Nudd find common ground?  
Warnings/Spoilers: Beginning of Season 5. No Dawn

Beta'd by: Whichclothes 

**Part Five**

Spike and Xander lay on the couch their limbs tangled together. Buffy had phoned demanding that Xander come and pick up Nudd before she skinned him. Apparently Nudd had gotten into her clothes and decided to make her brand new leather jacket into a scratching post.

"Sounds like I'm not the only one Nudd doesn't like, that just means I have to make him focus his hatred on the slayer," Spike said while he snuggled closer to Xander. Apparently Xander really brought the snuggler out in him.

Xander rolled his eyes but didn't comment. It wasn't as if Buffy would be spending much time with Nudd anyways. "Does that mean you have a plan for his hunting lessons?"

Spike grinned, "I do."

Xander pouted, "You're not going to tell me?"

"Don't wanna ruin the surprise," Spike replied and kissed Xander's head.

"Fine," Xander huffed in mock annoyance. "I should go get Nudd."

"Hold on, Xan." Spike pulled Xander back down when he stood. "I have a question for you."

Xander had a feeling he knew what Spike was going to ask. "Erm… yeah?"

"How is it that you know so much about getting another bloke off?" Spike had been patient for about three hours but he couldn't stand not knowing.

Xander cheeks flushed, "Well I kind of have some experience in the area. But, you know, on the other end."

Spike raised an eyebrow. "And who was it that did the experimenting?"

"It was a guy from high school. I confronted him when I thought he was a werewolf and he ended up confessing to me he was gay. Larry assumed I was gay when I was telling him that I understood the urges he felt. I was talking about the hyena possession though. So anyways after that he kind of pursued me." Xander answered. "It was weird at first you know? I always thought I liked the boobies." Spike chuckled at that. "Larry taught me how good he could make me feel."

"I don't need to be worrying about this bloke coming after what's mine, now do I?" Spike asked with a small growl.

"Larry was killed by the mayor during the ascension," Xander said sadly. He often wondered that if he hadn't asked Larry to help them if he would still be alive. "We weren't really in a relationship, just sex. Really good sex though."

Spike nuzzled Xander's neck. "I'm sure he's in a better place. Trying to help save the world has to get a bloke a guaranteed place in heaven yeah?"

"I hope so," Xander leaned back against Spike just as the phone rang.

"What?" Spike growled when he picked up the phone.

"Don't you dare growl at me Mister!" Buffy's shrilly voice came from the other end. "Xander better have already left to pick up this… this demon!"

Spike could hear hissing in the background. "Yeah Slayer, Xan's already gone. Surprised he isn't there already. Must be traffic." He answered and Xander stifled a laugh.

"Don't you give me that! I know he's still there," Buffy said angrily, it had been loud enough for Xander to hear. "You tell him if he isn't here in fifteen minutes then I'm getting Willow to turn Nudd into fur coat!" She slammed the receiver down making Spike wince.

"Looks like you better head over there pet," Spike said and hung up the phone.

Xander continued to snicker, "Nudd must be a handful if she's threatening to have Willow use magic on him." He stood again. "I should be back in half an hour. I get the feeling Buffy won't be asking me to stick around."

Spike sniggered, "Maybe this cat will come in handy."

"You really aren't doing to tell me your plan for Nudd are you?" Xander guessed as he grabbed his car keys.

"It's a surprise," Spike replied with an evil smirk.

"Oh boy." Xander shook his head. "Just promise me you're not going to train him to kill Buffy."

Spike barked out a laugh. "I promise I won't train him to kill her. That would end all the fun."

With a worried look, Xander kissed Spike. "I'll be back. Are you gonna be here?"

Spike stretched out on the couch making himself comfortable and sighed with content. "I'll be here, pet."

"Great!" Xander said happily. With one more kiss that curled Spike's toes Xander was out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Take Two  
Author: Forsaken2003  
Pairing: S/X  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!  
Summary: Sequel to Respect. Spike and Xander finally have their time alone. And will Spike and Nudd find common ground?  
Warnings/Spoilers: Beginning of Season 5. No Dawn

Beta'd by: Whichclothes 

**Part Six **

For the last week Spike had been up to something; that much Xander knew. It wasn't that Spike was avoiding him; he just wasn't around as much as Xander thought he would be. Oh, Spike would still go for a quick patrol with him and walk him home. He'd even come up for a quick grope session but then he said he had something to do and with a not so quick kiss and a pat to Nudd's head he was off.

The fact that Nudd even let Spike touch him was another big clue. It was almost like he knew what Spike was doing and approved of it. Now normally this would make Xander happy but because both of them seemed to be trouble-makers it scared the shit out of him.

Xander knew everything was fine; he just missed Spike sleeping with him. Spike seemed very considerate of Xander's sleep and he knew Xander was a light sleeper. After all these years living on the hell mouth you had to be. So Spike wouldn't come by after he was done doing what ever it was that he did after he left Xander.

When Xander unlocked his door he wasn't surprised when Nudd launched himself at him. Nudd could be a pain in the ass with everyone but with Xander he was a big suck. Xander laughed and snuggled Nudd to his chest. "Hey baby boy. Have a good day?"

"Baby boy? That's bloody scary," Spike commented as he stood from the couch.

"Spike!" Xander said clearly surprised to see him there.

Spike made his way over to Xander who still cuddled Nudd. "You expecting someone else, luv?"

"I wasn't expecting anyone," Xander replied and received a hiss from Nudd. "Except for you that is." One more small squeeze and Xander set down Nudd who raised his tail high in the air and walked off to the kitchen.

"Don't you sodding have a snit," Spike growled at Nudd who just ignored him.

Xander laughed and pulled Spike into a hug and kissed him. "Missed you."

"Missed you too, Xan," Spike responded with a kiss of his own. "I'm done my business for now so you have me all to yourself."

"Yay me," Xander cheered before diving in for another kiss. "What do you have planned?"

While Spike dragged Xander over to the couch their lips never left one another's. "Well I thought you might like to know what I've been hiding from you."

"Surprise?" Xander asked excitedly. He loved surprises.

Spike chuckled, "You could say that." He arranged Xander on the couch into a comfortable position for his "surprise". "Now you've probably noticed Nudd has taken a liking to me pretty bloody fast after his unnecessary dislike for me."

"I may have noticed a slight change. Which has me scared by the way," Xander told him as he watched Spike saunter into his bedroom. He frowned. Was he supposed to follow? Minutes later Spike returned carrying large item that was covered by a cloth. "What's that?"

"Patient, Xanpet," Spike commented as he placed it a few feet away from Xander. "Now you may think that this shouldn't have taken as long as it should but that damn slayer just can't stand still."

Xander brow furrowed. "Huh? Buffy? You've been following Buffy for the last week?" He honestly had no idea if he should be jealous.

Spike rushed over to Xander throwing himself onto his lap. "Don't give me that look. It's not like that."

"I need a better explanation than that, Spike," Xander stated through gritted teeth.

Knowing he was on thin ice right now Spike kissed Xander trying to reassure him. "Just need Nudd and I'll be all set."

As if knowing his place Nudd came back. He tilted his head and waited for whatever it was that he was needed for. Becoming very excited Spike jumped from Xander's lap and moved over to the cloth. "Watch this, Xan!" Spike bounced on the balls of his feet as he pulled the cloth away revealing a blown up picture of Buffy dusting a vampire.

Nudd hissed and attacked the picture; his nails ripped the picture apart never slowing down until it was shredded into tiny pieces.

Xander stared in horror at what he had just witnessed. "You trained my cat to kill Buffy pictures?"

"Bloody marvellous isn't it?" Spike replied and watched as Nudd chewed on a piece of the destroyed picture.

"Oh yeah… that's just great." Xander placed his head in his hands. "So much for a cat-sitter."

"Look on the bright side, Xan." Spike said smiling. "We have found common ground and now the beast likes me!"

Xander couldn't deny that was a good thing. "That's true, but I don't want Nudd trying to kill my best friend. Or, you know, Buffy trying to kill my baby boy."

Spike groaned at the nickname. "Xan, he isn't a baby."

"Sure he is!" Xander smiled knowing it annoyed Spike. "I want to call someone baby."

"I'll be your baby," Spike said softly as he fell onto the couch beside Xander.

A huge smile spread over Xander's face. "I can call you baby?"

"Only when we're alone," Spike informed him. "I don't need those bints making fun of me."

"Alright… baby," Xander agreed and climbed onto Spike's lap. "Baby." He whispered again.

"Love you, Xan," Spike murmured before kissing Xander.

Xander's eyes widened in shock at the declaration. "Huh?"

Spike smiled at the look on Xander's face. "I love you, you git."

"How? Why? How?" Xander was extremely confused. He hadn't been expecting that.

"I think the question is… how could I not?" Spike ran his thumb over Xander's bottom lip. "You're bloody amazing, Xan. I think I loved you before now. I was just too scared to say it."

Xander took Spike's thumb into his mouth sucking on it. "You don't have to be scared with me Spike. I don't plan on hurting you."

"Never thought I'd see the day where a human would be reassuring me." Spike told Xander, the love he declared to Xander shined in his eyes.

"Maybe living on a Hellmouth isn't always a bad thing. The damnedest things happen."

"That they do, Xan," Spike agreed. Just as he leaned in to kiss Xander, Nudd jumped up and in between them. Spike glowered, "Next thing I'm teaching him is timing."

Xander threw his head back and laughed, "You can teach him anything you want… baby."

The End


End file.
